Mother Bear Syndrome
by Rapis-Razuri
Summary: In which Robin does not take kindly to someone attempting to Falcon Punch her daughter. [Female!Robin, Lucina. Slight spoilers for Fire Emblem: Awakening. Drabble]


****Title******: **Mother Bear Syndrome**  
><strong>****Author****: Rapis-Razuri  
><strong><strong>Beta<strong>**: ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie  
><strong><strong>Word Count<strong>**: 606  
><strong><strong>Game<strong>**: _3DS/Wii U  
><em>****Characters/Pairings****: Lucina, female!Robin  
><strong>Notes<strong>: I've been blocked for a while, so I'm hoping this will help me with that.

Some parts come directly out of the Lucina/Robin reveal trailer. The major change is that Chrom isn't present because chronologically, this takes place after _Awakening_'s events. Admittedly, parts of this drabble would make more sense if you've seen one of the endings.

I know the trailer shows male!Robin coming to Lucina's aid against Captain Falcon, but, as someone who's played _Awakening_ several times with both genders, I personally have a preference for the female. I can think of a few reasons off the top of my head; the obvious one being that I really like the family dynamics you get if Robin marries Chrom.

Perhaps I just wanted to write protective-mom!Robin. And some fight scene practice.

:.

:.

:.

"...What is this power?"

She had been traveling for days before now and she hadn't expected to end up in _this_ kind of world. Somewhere she was expected to fight others as entertainment for the masses. While she had fought once in a colosseum in Regna Ferox, she had a purpose then.

Across from the arena, her opponent held up his arm in a beckoning gesture. Was he taunting her? She had been a fool to underestimate him at first since he fought with only his fists – unheard of in her home except in street brawls – but now she knew better.

Gritting her teeth, Lucina picked herself up from the ground, using her Falchion as support. Fine. If her only way out of this arena was to fight, then she _will_ fight. She left her father, brother, and younger sister back in the world she had made her home in search of something she had lost and she wasn't about to return empty handed.

Dragging her sword along the ground of the arena, no fear of wearing out the metal since Falchion's blade never dulled, she charged. He avoided her first swipe aimed at his neck and countered with a punch she dodged by moving her head slightly to the right. Her second slash was made to his torso, which he avoided again by flipping back.

With a cry, she lunged again. He raised his arm, blocking her again. Between, the clanking sound made by her sword hitting his armguard, she caught a glimpse of his foot. Instinctively, she moved her sword to parry it. Taking advantage of her staggered state, her opponent drew his fist back for the finishing blow.

Before he could make it however, two blasts of green half-disks landed on the ground between them. Her opponent retreated out of the dust, glancing upwards at something in the spectator balcony.

Lucina followed his line of sight. Her breath hitched when she caught sight of the hooded figure stranding on the ledge, holding an open book emitting a green aura from its pages in one hand and a jagged sword in the other. _Could it be?_ The person she was searching for all this time?

"Get away from my daughter."

Lucina was close to laughing out loud in pure delight.

* * *

><p>Closing her tome, she hopped (well, it was more like a leap) off the balcony, landing on her toes just behind where her first Elwind spell had left a mark on the ground. Robin looked over her shoulder at the woman she just saved. "It's going to be alright," she said. Reaching up with hand that held her Elwind tome, she lowered her hood, shaking her hair loose.<p>

Robin reached into her cloak and pulled out a clear flask, partially filled with a blue liquid. It was the last of the elixir she had with her during the final battle. She had been trying to ration it since she woke up in this Outrealm, but she didn't hesitate to pour the contents over Lucina.

Her wounds closing, Lucina easily returned to her feet with renewed morale. "Mother..." she said softly. Just a single word, but it was music to her ears. "It's... It's great to see you."

"Likewise, my dear," Robin replied with a smile. She knew a proper reunion would have to wait until the fight was over, but some words had to be exchanged. It was the thought of her family and friends that kept her going and now one of them was standing beside her. "Let's get this over with and find a way home. Together."


End file.
